Pesadilla o Realidad?¿ prefiero no saberlo
by ReynArtemisa
Summary: ¿que pasara cuando los cullen lleguen a Volterra con una inquientante noticia?¿cual sera la reaccion de jane? o mejor ¿cual sera cuando tenga que ir a Forks con dos de los cullen?¿y relacionarse con licantropos?
1. que facilmente comienza una pesadilla

Bueno este es mi primer fic de twlight espero que les guste y please mandenme review, para seguri con la segunda parte, disfruten del primer capitulo chicos, Xao bs

* * *

Era uno de esos estúpidos días en los que el aburrimiento me podía. En las calles de Volterra hacia demasiado sol para salir, mi hermano y algunos de la guardia estaban en una misión en el norte de Inglaterra. Que suerte tiene pensé, además de estar de misión y masacrar a unos cuanto neofitos, allí no estaba soleado. No tenia nada mejor que hacer, excepto por ese detalle, no había problemas, como deseaba que los Cullen hicieran algo, lo que fuera, para poder atacar y por fin acabar con esa...vergüenza para la raza de los vampiros, con ellos, la niña hibrida y los asquerosos chuchos a los que tanto querían, pero sobre todo a Bella Cullen, ella y su estúpido escudo, eran mi tormento desde la ultima vez que los vimos en Forks.

Salí de mi habitación y comencé a andar por los pasillos, hasta que encontré a Corin y a Santiago cuchicheando algo, se les escapo la palabra menos apropiada delante de mi, Cullen.

-¿que estáis hablando?-pregunte acercándome a ellos-¿que pasa con los Cullen? ¿Por fin dan problemas?

-mas o menos-contesto Corin-Demetri dijo que venían para Volterra, y por lo que dice toda la familia, no podía saber de Isabella, pero todos los demás si los encontraba, así que no creemos que se vaya a quedar sola allí-dijo Corin, se le notaba cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

-con que viene los Cullen-no pude evitar una de mis sonrisitas sádicas, pensando en que la ultima vez estuvimos en su casa, pero esta era la mía, aquí no se iban a ir de rositas como en Forks, eso no se repetiría-¿los señores saben de esto?

-Cayo, salió de viaje, y a los amos Aro y Marcus, ya han sido avisados-contesto Santiago esta vez

-bien, pues habrá que ir a recibir a nuestros invitados, ¿sabe Demetri más o menos cuanto les queda?

-Dijo que cosa de una hora, pero de eso ya hace rato, imagino que ya deben de estar en Italia, así que no mucho-me contesto Santiago, con una sonrisa de complicidad

-Genial-conteste en tono inexpresiva, me di la vuelta y comencé a andar.

En cinco minutos, estábamos en las afueras de Volterra, habíamos tenido que caminar normal, por culpa del elevado número de humanos que había en las calles. Estábamos esperando junto a la muralla que rodeaba toda la ciudad cuando por fin aparecieron los Cullen, ya era hora.

Venían en dos coches, en el primero, se veía a Carlisle, al volante y Esme a su lado, detrás estaban Alice, Jasper y Emmett.  
Se pararon cuando nos vieron, me acerqué al lado de Carlisle quien bajó la ventana

-Los estábamos esperando-dije-dentro podrán dejar los coches, el maestro Aro está deseoso de verlos

Este simplemente asintió y siguió adelante, en el segundo coche pude ver a Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Rennesmee y para mi sorpresa el chucho al que tanto querían. ¿Para que traían a eso a Volterra?

Nosotros tres fuimos por atrás corriendo y entramos por una ventana que estaba abierta en el castillo, salimos a buscar a nuestros invitados.

-muy buenas Carlisle-dije en un tono con el que no demostraba ninguna emoción-que sorpresa verlos por aquí, toda la familia junta e incluso con la...-mire al metamorfo de arriba a bajo, pero si ni siquiera era un verdadero licántropo-mascota, no creo que eso vaya a poder hablar con Aro.

-tengo nombre rubita, y ten cuidado los perros muerden-empezó a gruñirme.

No respondí a su comentario, no iba a caer tan bajo como para responderle a un perro asqueroso, tanto la niña como su madre, estaban agarrando a Jacob para que no se descontrolara, deberían haberle traído la correa y atarlo a algún sitio para que no molestara.

-Jacob no entrara, solo viene por que no quiere dejar sola a Nesie-valla apodo le habían dado a la niña, se puede ser mas ridículo que los Cullen, no eso es algo imposible

-Entonces síganme-dije dirigiendo una ultima mirada al chucho, quien por lo visto tenia ganas de jugar un rato.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el castillo, Corin se puso a mi lado

-ve a avisar al amo Aro-le ordené y ella salió corriendo más rápido que nosotros.

Por fin llegamos a la mansión, subimos en el ascensor, se me hizo eterno, todos tenían impregnado el olor a licántropo que tanto odiaba, hasta que llegamos a la recepción

-esperen aquí un momento-dije en tono autoritario-si desean algo, díganselo a Gianna les atenderá enseguida-me di la vuelta y empecé a correr hasta la sala de juicios, ya era hora de ir a mi propio ritmo

Al entrar los dos señores presentes en el castillo estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos, el resto de la guardia personal de los señores estaban allí

-están fuera, ¿les hago pasar ya?-le pregunte a Aro, después de hacer una reverencia

-por supuesto querida-saludé la sala sin hacer ningún ruido, y llegue hasta donde estaban-los señores Aro y Marcus los esperan

-¿no esta Cayo?-preguntó Emmett, se le veía algo desilusionado

-no, esta de viaje, pero le informaremos de su visita en cuanto regrese

Entramos en la sala, yo me fui junto a Corin y Renata, al lado del señor Aro por si ocurría cualquier imprevisto. Este se levanto sonriente

-buenas querido amigo-se acercó a Carlisle-que agradable sorpresa, veros a ti y a toda tu familia por aquí, si hasta ha venido la pequeña Rennesmee, que grande que esta, ¿te acuerdas de mi pequeña?-le pregunto con una sonrisa a la niña, esta simplemente asintió-y ¿a que se debe esta visita?

-estoy igual de alegre de verte viejo amigo-habló Carlisle-por lo visto no te ha llegado el problema que hay es estados unidos, muy cerca de donde nosotros vivimos.

Genial, por fin algo interesante a donde pueda ir y cargarme a unos cuantos vampiros, ya era hora de que el mundo de los vampiros, dejara de ser algo como un mundo de paz y tranquilidad ¿había algo peor que eso?

-¿problema?-dijo Aro sorprendido, pero esta vez de verdad, hacia ya tiempo que no lo hacia-¿que es lo que pasa por Forks, que yo sepa no hay ninguna ola de asesinatos ni nada que se le parezca como pasó en Seattle

-no son vampiros los que están causando problemas-habló Jasper-es algo que ya parecía extinguido, hijos de la luna, de los de verdad, no como la manada de la Push, son un peligro, ya han causado varias muertes, pero piensan que los lobos volvieron, así que por los humanos no hay problema, si no que por lo visto se acercan a nosotros, quieren atacar a los vampiros, y no son pocos-finalizó, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos

Yo nunca me había enfrentado con un verdadero hijo de la luna, no habían llegado a mi generación, pero si sabia que los señores y algunos integrantes de la guardia, como Renata o Afton, si se habían enfrentado a ellos, y por lo que había oído algunas veces, eran bastante peligroso, incluso llegaron a casi matar al señor Cayo, menos mal que no estaba aquí, por lo visto cuando los miraban a los ojos, te hacían recordar tu peor experiencia o tu mayor miedo. Ya esteba deseando matar a algunos de ellos.

-ya veo, es un problema realmente serio, y hay que solucionarlo lo mas rápido posible-el amo Aro se volvió hacia mi-Jane, tú, Santiago, Corin, Afton y Chelsea, iréis a ver como están las cosas, id con cuidad, Afton-se volvió hacia este-cuida de que no se confíen, los hijos de la luna, son peligrosos, no una tontería-dijo esta vez mirándome a mi

-como usted desee maestro-asentí, y le hice una señal a los demás para que me siguieran

-yo iré con ellos-saltó Emmett-les guiare hacia donde están

-maestro-dije, preguntándole si dejaría que viniera o no, no me hacia ninguna gracia que gente que no era de la guardia se, nos unieran

-claro, ve con ellos, será bueno que los guíes así tardaran menos-contestó Aro

-pero Maestro, el no esta tan preparado como nosotros, para luchar con esas cosas, si ocurre algo-dije molesta

-El no, pero yo si, iré también con vosotros-dijo Jasper-así no tendrás que estar atenta a lo que le pase a Emmett, estaré yo allí

Aro me miró seriamente, ahora tenia que soportar a dos Cullen en vez de a uno, ¿para que hablare yo?

-de acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable, de que os hagan algo-dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo bastante enfadada de la sala.


	2. Son como crios

Fui a cambiarme de ropa y coger mi móvil y un par de cosas para el viaje, prometió ser largo los dos Cullen venían y encima Emmett sin duda entre los mas insoportable, el era el segundo, a la exhumana no había quien le superara. Además Santiago venía, y sin duda el seria un tipo Emmett ya los vei discutiendo sin parar durante todo el viaje.

Mientras bajaba le mande un mensaje a mi hermano, para que supiera hacia donde me dirigía, y lo que ocurría, y que cuando llegara me avisase, después espere a que los demás llegaran en la recepción. Los primeros en llegar fueron Chelsea y Afton, la parejita feliz también venia de viaje, luego llegaron los dos Cullen, por suerte con la boca cerrada, solo hasta que llego Santiago, como no metiendo la pata.

-Jane, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar al oso y a Peter pan?-salto conteniendo la risa, le dirigí una mirada que le hizo callarse

-¿Quién se supone que es Peter pan?-pregunto Jasper, obviamente era el, el oso sin duda era Emmett

-quien va a ser-dijo Santiago haciendo un gesto para que empezaran a pelear-venga Peter empieza tu que…

Emmett lo interrumpió

-eh tu solo yo provoco a Jasper-tubo que saltar ¿Dónde demonios estaba Corin?-si quieres pelea enfréntate a alguien de tu tamaño, como yo

-encantado, si quieres con los dos, puedo con vosotros sin problemas-seguía provocando Santiago

-eh te vas a divertir tu solo, hermano-entro Afton-yo también me apunto

-basta ya-salte-comportaos de una vez, vamos a tener que viajar juntos hasta forks, y si seguís así dudo que mas de uno llegue entero-todos se callaron ninguno se atrevió a replicarme-Chelsea ve a por Corin, y dile que o viene ya o se queda aquí, nosotros vamos al garaje os esperaremos allí, no tardes o tu también te quedas-después de esto me di la vuelta y me dirijo hacia el ascensor

Santiago, Afton y los dos Cullen, me siguieron y por fin llegamos al garaje. Iríamos en dos coches: Afton, Santiago Chelsea y yo, en uno y los dos Cullen con Corin en otro. Me senté en la parte de atrás del deportivo negro de Afton seguro que el quería conducir. Los Cullen se metieron en uno de los coches en el que había venido.

Esperamos un par de minutos hasta que por fin aparecieron las dos chicas, le indique a Corin que fuera con los Cullen, no le gusto la idea, pero Afton no dejaría que Chelsea fuera con ellos, no pensaba dejar a esos dos y Santiago juntos y solos, no llegarían vivos y por supuesto yo no iba a ir con ellos, así que no puso pega y cogió y mp4 y se metió en el coche. Yo también cogí el mío, no tenía ganas de ir escuchando, el estúpido CD favorito de Chelsea, ni una conversación entre Santiago y Afton, sobre como hacer de rabiar a los Cullen.

Por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, Gianna se había encargado de todo, así que fuimos directos a embarcar, dentro del avión, me aseguro de que a los Cullen y a Afton y Santiago les costara discutir sin llamar la atención, así conseguí un viaje tranquilo, aunque no demasiado, era insoportable oír las bromas de esos dos a mi espalda.

Desembarcamos después de largas horas de vuelo, estábamos en Washington, ahora cogeríamos otros dos coches hasta llegar al pueblo, donde más cosas ocurrían del mundo, allí nos esperaban la manada de chuchos de la push.

Solo había tres, de forma que nosotros no desconfiáramos de un posible ataque por su parte. Los presentes eran el líder, me parecía que Sam, una chica, la famosa chica lobo, Leah y otro chico que no me sonaba.

-hola-saludo el sonriente Emmett –bueno aquí estamos, gane la apuesta Embry-ese debía de ser el tercero-hemos venido los dos así que te toca pagar a ti.

-dejémonos de tonterías-no estaba en mi mejor momento-venimos por el problema de los hijos de la luna, ¿Dónde se supone que están?

-relájate, tu mejor que nadie sabe que durante el día no los puedes ver en su forma de lobo, esa es nuestra ventaja, han causado bastantes daños, en el pueblo y en la reserva, unos cinco muertos y bastantes testigos, por suerte todos piensan que son lobos normales, solo que mas grandes y peligrosos. Aun así debemos frenarlos y no podemos solos, ¿nos ayudareis?

-por muy poco que me gustéis y por muchas ganas que tenga de que alguien venga y os destroce, ya que yo no puedo, nuestro trabajo es guardar el secreto y esas cosas nos lo están dificultando así que tenemos que acabar con ellos, por lo que si os ayudaremos-dije en un tono frio e indiferente-¿donde podemos encontrarlos esta noche? ¿Cuántos son?

-en las afueras de forks por las montañas y sobre todo cerca del prado donde nos vimos la vez de Rennesmee, es una manada grande mas grande que la nuestra, nunca se había sabido de una reunión de tal magnitud, unos 20 o 21 van cambiando en numero, os acompañaremos hasta el sitio donde podréis verlos, ¿a que hora?

-¿20 o 21?-pregunte sin alterar mi tono sin emociones, aunque estaba ciertamente sorprendida por el numero-son bastantes, es extraño que consigan convivir sin matarse entre ellos, después de todo ni siquiera en su forma humana son civilizados, ¿a que hora tiene que volver a casa los perritos para que sus dueños no se preocupen?-pregunte doblando la cabeza

Santiago y Afton rieron aunque solo fue una par de segundos, antes de que me diera tiempo a dirigirles una mirada que les dejara helados, se corrigieron y volvieron a su posición anterior

-di una hora y déjate de jueguecitos chupasangre, ahora mismo os superamos en numero, somos dieciocho lobos, y vosotros cinco-hablo la chica

-eh no te olvides de nosotros Leah-salto Emmett-estoy deseando romper Vulturis.

Hice caso omiso de sus comentarios, ante todo yo no me bajaba al nivel de un chucho, y menos al de algo tan parecido como los Cullen

-bien os parece a las dos de la madrugada, a esa hora seguro que han salido y por lo muchos que son y los pocos fallecidos que hay estarán hambrientos, luego nos veremos-hice una mueca de asco no aguantaba mas ese horrible olor-aquí a las dos, de mientras cada uno podrá prepararse a su manera-me di la vuelta y comencé a andar esperando que los Cullen se quedaran con sus queridas mascotas

-esperad iremos a nuestra casa a esperar-no ese era Emmett así podremos conversar y elegir mejor como enfrentarnos a ellos

Le puse mala cara pero aun así, yo estaba al mando y sonaba lógico ir a su casa a pensar en una estrategia

-esta bien, pero sin discusiones o todos volveremos a Volterra-seguí caminado hasta llegar al coche, cada uno se monto en su anterior sitio y partimos hacia la mansión Cullen.

Llegamos a la gran casa blanca, había que reconocer que era bonita, entramos todos y nos sentamos en el salón, no podíamos cazar allí, así que no sabia muy bien lo que hacer, Emmett Jasper y Santiago, se quedaron embobados con la tele un partido de futbol, no podía haber mas coincidencia Italia-estados unidos genial discutían pero por lo menos solo era de futbol y no amenazaban con descuartizarse unos a otros. Afton y Chelsea se fueron a dar un paseo y Corin saco su ordenador portátil que había traido para no tener que aguantar a los chicos. Estuve escuchando música no se cuanto tiempo pero ya había anochecido cuando por suerte mi móvil sono, genial Alec había vuelto, lo cogi de inmediato y Sali al jardín

-buenos días hermanita-escuche su tono burlon-¿Qué tal con los Cullen?

-buenos días hermanito, yo también te quiero y te echo de menos-le dije un poco borde-los Cullen, insoportables ¿Cómo van a estar? Discutiendo con Santiago sobre futbol

-italia-estados unidos ¿no? Aquí Felix esta intentando provocar a los demás pero solo consigue al chucho, por cierto a llegado otro perro a Volterra un tal Seth, no parece mas de 15 años, no te quejes por que los han dejado a todos a mi cargo y el de Demetri y no hay forma de hacer que Felix se este callado

-vaya que alegría ¿no?-me rei-tu tampoco te quejes, yo tengo que aguantar a los dos peores discutiendo con Santiago y Afton, a Corin y su mundo y la estúpida música de Chelsea además de que esta noche tengo que ir con el resto de chuchos a ver a otra clase de perros-le dije algo enfadada-pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal tu misión?

-como siempre perfecta ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué esos estúpidos vampiros hubieran podido con nosotros?-dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-bueno esperaba que hubieran servido para que Felix se cayara-ambos nos reimos-bueno tengo que dejarte aquí son las una y media de la madrugada y hemos quedado a las dos con los perros, ¿nos vemos en Volterra?

-claro te estare esperando, y si yo también te echo de menos Jane-dije riendo

-Alec dejate de cursilerías por dios que sois hermanos-se escucho a Felix de fondo

-Felix-grito mi hermano-Jane puede que esta sea la ultima vez que oigas a Felix, ya hablaremos ahora tengo que encargarme de un vampiro gigantesco e idiota-dijo bastante molesto

-vale, dale fuerte de mi parte, adiós-corte el teléfono, a Felix le esperaba una buena.

Entre en la casa, como era de esperar, los Cullen y Santiago estaban discutiendo ante la indiferencia de Corin. Me sente junto a esta todavía tenia media hora antes de ir a ver a los licántropos

-¿Por qué discuten esta vez?-le pregunte a Corin aburrida-por lo visto no piensan parar hasta que volvamos, parecen niños

-ha ganado Italia-dijo Corin sin apartar la mirada de su ordenador

Volví a coger mi Ipod, y estuve escuchando música hasta que Chelsea y Afton llegaron, las dos menos cinco saldríamos ya.

-es la hora-dije haciendo que la discusión cesara-vamos, no me gusta llegar tarde.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, por fin empezaban a comportarse, menos mal. Salimos de la mansión, y empezamos a correr hacia la frontera con la Push, allí esperaban ocho lobos, tan grandes como caballos, ¿Cómo conseguían ese tamaño? Siendo humanos parecían normales, grandes pero pasaban por normales, pero en lobo eran enormes y numerosos, sin duda aquel era un lugar seguro ante los ataques de vampiro, si no recordaba mal el día en el que atacamos a los Cullen, había unos 18, por lo visto habían dejado a los mas jóvenes en casa y luego a dos en Volterra. Era increíble las dimensiones de esa manada

-ya estamos aquí, solo teneis que mostrarnos el camino, nosotros sabemos como apañárnoslas con lo demás-la fila entera de lobos comenzó a rugir en desacuerdo, no me importaba demasiado, nosotros sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer y no necesitábamos la ayuda de perros

-Jane, no es buena idea-me dijo Afton, le mire molesta la guardia no me contradecía-son muchos licántropos, y nosotros cinco, además ellos cuentan con poder hipnotizarnos, si estubieramos la guardia completa si, pero nosotros solos necesitamos a los metamorfos-finalizó un poco intimidado por mi mirada

-no te olvides de nosotros-intervino Emmett.-no nos vais a dejar aquí, nosotros también queremos un poco de pelea

-esta bien, por muy poco que me guste, iremos todos-recorri la fila de lobos y eche un vistazo a los cullen-mostradnos el camino de una vez

El lobo que debía ser el alfa, por su tamaño y su posición, asintió con su enorme cabeza, y comenzó a correr atraves del bosque, lo siguieron los demás lobos luego los Cullen y por ultimo nosotros.

Corrimos durante un cuarto de hora, los lobos iban desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron tres. Nos paramos medio kilometro antes del prado podíamos escuchar perfectamente lo que decían, pero…¿Cómo se oian voces? Cuando se transforman no pueden hablar pero se oían voces perfectamente. Pegue un salto y me subí a una de las ramas mas altas del árbol mas cercano a mi, Ahora los olía, no solo había hijos de la luna, también vampiros, pero olían diferente, no como un hibrido o un licántropo si no como un vampiro solo que no tan dulzón.

-creo que todavía hacen falta mas-dijo uno

-¿mas? Son 23 y tenemos a 5 esperando la transformación, además nosotros somos 25-¿nosotros? Y para que querían tantos vampiros y licántropos

-si queremos acabar con todos los vampiros, necesitamos a mas, quien sabe cuantod hay por todo el mundo, primero tenemos que quitarnos del medio a esa realeza que hace que se cumplan las normas, son lo mas peligroso que hay por ahora-esa voz la reconocí, la había oído antes, hace ya tiempo en ese mismo lugar, era uno de los rumanos, me parece que Stefan

Antes de poder reaccionar antes lo que había oído, la rama se inclinó, alguien había subido. Me gire para ver quien era, Afton me indicaba con un gesto de que no hablara y con la otra mano que bajara, le hice caso y salté. Una vez abajo, todos estaban callados se vei a los Cullen bastante alterados y Corin con cara de perdida mientras que Afton, Chelsea y Santiago parecía como si intentaran mantener la calma. Todos habían retrocedido, y me acerque hasta ellos, entonces Afton hablo.

-hay que alejarse de aquí, ahora-me miro a mi esperando a que diera la orden

-de acuerdo vámonos-me gire hacia el lobo-reune a la manada os esperamos en la mansión Cullen-este asintió y los tres lobos comenzaron a correr.

Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, todavía no sabia por que Afton, Chelsea y Santiago se mostraban tan nerviosos, no era la primera vez que los rumanos intentaban derrocarnos, ni la primera vez que atacaban los hijos de la luna, y todas las veces habíamos vencido, incluso cuando Alec y yo no estábamos.

Llegamos a la mansión, nadie había hablado en todo el camino.

-Afton-lo llamé-¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿por que estas tan nerviosos?-me acerque a él

-has olido a los vampiros que habían allí-asentí, era un olor extraño

-olían diferente pero eran vampiros, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-no son vampiros del todo-iba a decir algo pero siguió hablando-son vampiros a medio convertir, una especie de vampiro que creíamos extinguida, hace casi 900 años, fue cuando comenzaron a aparecer, no eran vampiros del todo, pero no eran humanos, son inmortales pero no son ni tan fuertes ni rapidos y tampoco tienen los sentido tan agudo como nosotros, pero son mas que humanos y poseen un a ponzoña especial, capaz de matar a un vampiro-nunca había oído nada de esa historia—comenzaron a matar vampiros, pensando que debían ser ellos quienes gobernaran y nos nosotros, hicieron una gran masacre pero conseguimos detenerlos, les dimos el nombre de cazadores de vampiros.

¿cazadores de vampiros? Existían tal cosa? Me quede sorprendida sin saber que preguntar

-ahora se han aliado con los hijos de la luna y por lo visto también con los rumanos, tenemos un serio problema Jane, son tres enemigos que nos han causado muchos problemas por separado juntos no me imagino el desastre que pueden hacer, y ya oíste al rumano-obviamente el también lo había reconocido-lo primero es deshacerse de nosotros

Asentí

-entiendo, tenemos que llamar a Aro-fue lo primero que pensé, saque mi teléfono y busque su numero, pero estaba apagado-Esta apagado-empecé a preocuparme siempre que saliamos a alguna misión lo tenia a mano por si pasaba algo-

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar era Alec, lo cogí inmediatamente

-Alec tengo que hablar con Aro es urgente, su teléfono esta apagado y tenemos noticias bastante inquietantes, pásamelo-le dije sin que le diera tiempo a hablar

-no hace falta pequeña, soy yo-habló Aro


End file.
